1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a 4-aminopyrimidine compound from a 3-substituted or unsubstituted acrylonitrile compound. The 4-aminopyrimidine compound is a compound useful as a starting material or a synthetic intermediate for a medicine, an agricultural chemical, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, as a method for preparing a 4-aminopyrimidine compound, there is described a method, for example, of reacting formamide and an amide compound in the presence of phosphorus oxychloride to prepare various 4-aminopyrimidine compounds with yields of 6 to 32% (for example, see Patent Literature 1). However, in this method, there are problems that formamide having terato-genicity or phosphorus oxychloride having high toxicity must be used, and yet, yield is extremely low, so that this is not advantageous as an industrial method for preparing a 4-aminopyrimidine compound.
Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho.46-22157
An object of the present invention is, namely, to solve the above-mentioned problems, and to provide an industrially suitable process for preparing a 4-aminopyrimidine compound which can prepare the 4-aminopyrimidine compound under mild conditions with simple and easy method.